


Bloody Discoveries

by WhimsyAndMalice



Series: ZITTENS [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animal Transformation, Dolores Umbridge is Her Own Warning, Other, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsyAndMalice/pseuds/WhimsyAndMalice
Summary: Dolores has settled on a plan to get her revenge, will she be able to follow through with the horror that it requires?
Series: ZITTENS [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797385





	Bloody Discoveries

Those children had been the cause of all of her misfortunes, they were the reason that she had lost her money, her home and worst of all, they took every single one of the memories of her beloved kittens from her. That, above everything else, was something that she would never forgive. Her beloved, purebred kittens had been the light of her life, second only to the important work that she had been doing for Minister Fudge but none of that mattered now, not when he was dead and it was all lost. But her plans now hinged on careful experiments with those worthless, mutant creatures that had the gall to parade around looking like her precious babies. 

They were filthy and useless but they would hopefully serve their purpose. Now she just had to find a way to harness the undead and combine their single mindedness with the superior feline intellect that even those aberrations possessed. She had gone through too many of the creatures before the solution fell into her lap by way of an obscure text on necromancy. The solution was to spell tainted Inferi blood into the wounds of the very recently dead kneazles. As soon as the last word of the spell left her lips for the first time, Dolores knew, deep down, that it was the absolute perfect thing to take her long awaited revenge and her crazed cackles filled the basement, echoed by an unearthly yowl from the darkest corner of the room.


End file.
